


Mornings like this

by Chippier



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Plant Trio and Golden Pair, Perfect Pair - Freeform, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippier/pseuds/Chippier
Summary: One Sunday morning, Tezuka wakes up without Fuji beside him.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s7nds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s7nds/gifts).

> Here, have some domestic TezuFuji. :)
> 
> When I set out to write, this was supposed to only be around 500 words. Oops.  
I dedicate this fic to my little sister, who was adamant that publishing this with "Something Random" as a title was unacceptable.

It wasn’t every morning that Fuji woke up and left the bed before Tezuka did. Usually, when the tensai _did_ wake up before him, he would watch his lover sleep and wait for him to awaken. Fuji always said that his favorite part of lazing around in bed was watching as the light outside gradually bring Tezuka’s features into sharper focus.

So when Tezuka opened his eyes on one Sunday morning and Fuji wasn’t beside him or anywhere in their bedroom, he couldn’t help but be slightly taken aback. He’d just returned from Germany yesterday; after the night they just had, he didn’t expect Fuji to be up this early.

He took his glasses from the side table and put them on. The digital clock showed that it was only a few minutes shy from 6AM. When he reached out his fingers to feel Fuji’s side of the bed, he found it already cold.

A line formed between Tezuka’s brows as he ran his hand through his hair. Unable to pinpoint a reason why Fuji would leave the bed early, Tezuka got off the bed and went outside their room.

* * *

Tezuka didn’t need to call out for Fuji. He found him kneeling on the floor of their living room, near the glass doors that led to their small balcony. Tezuka paused in his approach to just watch.

Fuji, still dressed in Tezuka’s oversized old shirt and light blue pajamas, was bathed in the soft, early morning light. He was bent over the collection of plants and succulents assembled in front of the glass doors. From where Tezuka stood, leaning against the wall and his arms crossed, he could see that Fuji’s pale, slender fingers were already stained with soil.

This was one of Fuji’s rituals every morning, on days he wasn’t travelling for work: checking for signs of disease, feeling their soil, and watering them. He would sometimes set aside the plants that needed additional “food” or a fresh change of soil before he’d transfer some of the cacti and flowering plants outside on the balcony for direct sunlight. The last time Tezuka had counted, they had a total of twenty plants of all sizes in their apartment.

Normally, Tezuka helped. There were times, though, when he would just observe as Fuji fondly tended to “their children” and file away his serene smiles, expressions, and little hums in his mind. Like always, Tezuka could feel a sense of peace and warmth spread across his chest as he watched.

Having finished his plants’ check-up, Fuji straightened up and looked up at Tezuka with a smile. Of course he’d known he was standing there.

“Good morning.”

Tezuka returned his greeting with just a smile, leaving his post on the hall and approaching Fuji, who was grinning at him expectantly. Sliding his fingers through soft, caramel-colored hair, he bent over Fuji who tilted up his face to receive a gentle but firm kiss on the lips. His lover hummed of contentment.

Tezuka kneeled beside him and said, “You’re up early.”

He did a quick count of the plants laid out in front of them. Twenty-one. _Huh._

Fuji used to always make sure to tell Tezuka whenever he brought a new plant in their apartment.

“Well, I had a good feeling about this morning,” Fuji replied, excitement coloring his tone. Before Tezuka could ask why, he bent over the plants and retrieved a pot, almost shoving it eagerly under Tezuka’s nose. _“Mitsu, look!”_

Tezuka glanced at Fuji’s happy and excited expression before turning his attention on the medium-sized terracotta pot in front of him. In the middle of the potting medium that Tezuka helped Fuji to meticulously prepare for all his plants, a slender, brown stick was sticking out. It would have looked ridiculous to Tezuka, except there were two light green buds sticking out of its body.

Knowing that Tezuka had already noticed what he wanted him to see, Fuji lowered the pot down and almost lovingly cradled it in his hands.

“This is the mulberry tree cutting I asked Eiji to bring back for me from his trip two weeks ago. I also gave Seiichi and Shiraishi-kun one each. After hearing that Seiichi’s wasn’t showing signs of growth yet and that Shiraishi’s dried up, I was a little scared that mine wouldn’t live either,” Fuji explained. “I’d been slightly worried about it the past week. When I woke up this morning, I had a strong urge to check on the plants. And I was right! I'm so happy that it already started to bud, Mitsu.

“I didn’t want to tell you about it, unless I was sure it would live,” he finished almost sheepishly.

Tezuka stared at Fuji and marveled again at the amount of love and tenderness he showed for his plants; his eyes were bright, grin sweet and wide, and cheeks flushed with pleasure. The expression made the tensai look all the more attractive to him.

“That’s good to hear,” he replied, forcing himself to speak. “But if you were worried, I hope you tell me about it next time.”

“I will. I just wanted it to be a surprise for when you came back from Germany. This will be our first fruit-bearing plant after all.”

Tezuka hummed, his mind briefly filled with thoughts about the gardens he would plant and watch flourish with Fuji in the future. They were good thoughts, he decided.

The pleased look on Fuji’s face was then replaced with smug smile. “I already sent pictures to Seiichi and Shiraishi-kun. They’ll be so jealous,” Fuji said, putting down the pot and picking up his phone, probably checking if his friends had replied yet.

Fuji leaned against Tezuka's side, his head a comforting weight against his arm. He started talking about how the mulberry tree would flourish and start bearing fruit in a few months, how Tezuka could eat it with his cranberries, and how healthy they are. Fuji even sounded very eager while talking about how silkworms fed on mulberries. Tezuka hoped that his boyfriend would not take greater interest in silkworm propagation for the sake of their other plants.

“I’m just so happy it’s gonna live,” Fuji sighed at last, reaching out to gently run his fingers over his plant. “I texted Eiji and invited him and Oishi over so we can celebrate.”

Tezuka hummed his assent, already used to the Fuji's celebratory activities about anything related to his plants.

“Are you happy too, Kunimitsu?” Fuji asked, then hummed contentedly when Tezuka started running his fingers over his hair.

“Yes,” Tezuka answered, looking at the stick of mulberry standing in front of them. _Especially when you’re happy. _He didn’t need to say it aloud.

The sun was steadily rising up outside, its rays becoming steadily warmer and brighter against their skin. Tezuka knew that they should probably get up and start on breakfast, but Fuji was still leaning against him, taking photos of the plants to probably send to his siblings. Also, he felt too comfortable.

“I really like Sundays,” Fuji sighed, tilting his head to look up at him with his bright, blue eyes. “You’re not as strict as usual.” He wore a teasing smile on his face.

Tezuka just grunted as he stared back hard at Fuji. “You’re making breakfast.”

“Ah, so now it’s cooking instead of laps, Tezuka-buchou?” Fuji rubbed his cheek against Tezuka’s arm and stood. He put his arms up and stretched with a groan of satisfaction. Tezuka’s old shirt slid up a little, revealing his navel and a sliver of smooth, pale skin. Tezuka tried hard not to stare, but Fuji caught him anyway. “Are you sure about that?”

Mischievous Fuji had come out.

Tezuka stood up and decided to pay back Fuji’s teasing by running his cold fingers across the sensitive part of his stomach. His lover yelped and flinched away from his cold fingers; Tezuka couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips.

“It’s time for breakfast,” he said, making his way to their kitchen.

“Yes, _buchou,_” Fuji replied, catching up and sliding his hand in Tezuka’s and squeezing once. “Do you think I can prepare food for Oishi and Eiji’s visit tonight?”

Tezuka didn’t answer, knowing that Fuji was teasing him again. As he opened their pantry and contemplated what to prepare for breakfast, his mind wandered to the stick of mulberry in their living room. He wondered what Fuji planned to do once the tree started growing as big as their living room.

He decided not to ask. For now. After all, he shouldn't let his guard down.

Their plans could wait, though. Right now, it was just good to be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Tezuka. It doesn't have to take over your whole apartment before it bears fruit (^^'). [At least the ones we're taking care of don't.] 
> 
> I was inspired to write this fic because I'd been plantsitting a baby grape this week and I was so overjoyed when I saw it sprouted new leaves under my care. I felt like a proud mom. :") So I thought I also want to write Fuji celebrating his plants' "growth milestones."


End file.
